The Man and The Dog SWANQUEEN GENDERSWAP ONESHOT
by Evil Dork
Summary: GENDER SWAP ONE SHOT Emmett Swan likes to stay watching the people go by in the park. Specially a straight face brunet who always passes biking with his black dog. What happens when the leash breaks.


**A.N**  
 **Both Emma and Regina have been gender swapped.**  
 **You don't like this then**  
 **Why are you still reading this?**

 **Now it's**  
 **Emmett Swan (Chris Pratt, I don't know why I always thought of chris Pratt as male Emma)**

 **Rey Mills (Oscar Isaac, I mean... He could totally pull off the Evil Queen-King whatever)**

 **The man in the park**

Cold sweat ran down his spine as he, literally, jumped out of the wood area of the park. He continued his jog, crossing the bike street and he went up the hill. Once he reached the top of the hill, Emmett slowed down to a walked and did long circles on the top of the hill.

When his body cooled down he slumped to the ground with a sigh and swooped his sweaty hair up.

His green eyes stared at the people pass by, jogging, walking, biking and some after a while skating. Emmett always stayed seating on the soft grass blades watching the people go through their morning routine as he cooled down from his.

But there was a special.  
You might call him a stalker, and sometimes he felt he was.  
Checking his phone that showed _7:30 am_ he stared at beginning of the bike trail.

Just in time a straight face brunet with his hair into a small bun entered cycling in his expensive bike, and tied to the curved handle there was a black leash. The man always biked with his beautiful black Labrador around that hour.  
And that was Emmet's favorite morning view.

Yup he was kind of a stalker. It's not his fault no.

The man literally oozed high class snobby rich man, which was the type Emmett usually _hated_ with all his guts, but for some reason, which he _hated_ with all his guts, Emmett was attracted to the man. He was mysterious and had some sort of air of superiority around him that Emmett just wanted to crash down. By crashing his lips against the man's.

The green eyes narrowed trying to get a better view. Emmett cursed his blurry bad sight and reminded hisself, to bring his glasses to his morning jogs.

I mean if he was going to be a stalker he might as well see perfectly.

Suddenly the black Labrador did a very morning uncharacteristic thing, he got feisty. The animal jerked on his hinds and twisted it's neck, the handsome brunet yelled at him, what it was Emmett couldn't understand.

And then the leash snapped and off shot the dog, heading directly for the wooded hike area Emmett frequent every morning. Energy overtook the blond and he dashed down the hill and jogged to join the panic dog owner at the edge of the wood.

" _Henry!_ " The man yelled and it was deep, husky and smooth, like butter mixed with honey, all being melted in a frying pan. It made Emmett's stomach flip.

Surprisingly Emmett was a few inches taller than the man and that made the feeling more agitated.

"Hey you need help" Emmett asked breathy and the man shot around, deep melted chocolate eyes stabbed Emmett's heart, why is this guy so darn handsome, he was a mixture of Latino and Italian _(maybe?)_ God.

"Excuse me?" The man husked and Emmett shrugged as he entered the woods. He silently thank the gods for the rare confidence sprout around the gorgeous man.

"Your dog, he ran here?" Emmett continued placing his hands on his hips and the man licked his lips, drawing green eyes to the area. There Emmett notices a small scar crowning the slight plumb lips and he was facing fed and wanted to know how he got that.

"Yes" the man started the brown eyes harden with uncertainty.  
"Could you help me" by the way the man asked, Emmett knew that was a question the man rarely asked. Or never.

With a looped side smiled the blond waved the man to join him.  
"Sure, it's your lucky day, I jog through these woods every morning" he informed and the man jogged to catch up with his head held high.

"If my dog weren't lost and in possible danger, I would feel lucky but for now please let's tone down the small talk and focus at the task at hand Mr-" the man stated and let it hang for Em to finish. Brown eyes narrows looking up at green.

"Emmett Swan" Emmett introduce with his own gruff voice and offered a very calloused hand. The man stared at it with a raised brown and before taking it. The other hand was softer, calloused a bit but much more softer than Emmett's.

"Rey Mills" the name made Emmett smirk, _he gained the name, now let's find the dog and then get the boy, man, Latino Italian god_ he thought.

"Hi Rey" Emmett said cheekily and the man eyebrows raised again, and Emmett secretly liked it. It was dangerous and sexy.  
 _Well then_ m _ark me down as scared and horny._

"Please call me Mr Mills" Rey asked politically but at the same time, Emmett catches a slight anxiousness and Em rolled his eyes at the formality but his eyes softened.

"Yeah whatever, so what's the name of your dog?" He asked knowing that the man was worried sick for his pet even if he didn't show it, but the short tensed body language was something to go by.

Rey tensed and his eyes darted around the woods trying to spot the shinny short black fur.

"His name is Henry" Rey said and then shouted the name calling for the animal.

Em softened and smiled.  
"Don't worry ReRe we'll find him" he said and started jogging skillfully through the foliage.  
Rey scrambled to keep up with him and it was quite amusing.

"Again please refrain from calling me anything but my name" the man shouted uneven making Em smirk successful.

"Alright alright!" Emmett he said as they ran searching and shouting for the animal. Each moment that pass both men grew incredibly worried. Specially Rey of course, his calls for Henry growing more desperate .

Emmett noticed the man growing breathless and strained. The blond stopped and easily,with hands placed on shoulders, stopped Rey.  
The brunette protested but Emmett was much stronger.

"Let's take a break, we won't find Henry if you're dead on the ground" Emmett said sternly and Rey glared at him but Emmett didn't back down.

"Will find him okay-" he promised and brown eyes shot to meet his. Emmet's breath hitches on his throat as the previously harden and masked eyes, are now the window to the high class man's true emotions. Emmet feels as if he is drowning into the chocolate Lula before his attention snaps.

He heard _something_. He is not sure what but when Rey went to asked what was it, Emmett held a hand making him stop.

"Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"Come"the blonde man says before he dashed through the woods.  
Rey stood and quickly followed the hunk. Because really _hunk_ was the only word that came into his mind when he first saw the younger man come to his rescue.

Rey was more that surprised when he saw blonde curled hair, athletic man approached him. Don't get him wrong, he knows he is smoking, he attracts both genders and it's shouldn't be surprised but there was something about Mr Swan.

He never ran so fast in his life, surely the nervousness was speeding him up as he followed Emmett through the woods.  
"HENRY!" He yelled before the man informer halted making him halt too.

In front of them sprayed, rushing was a small lake and swimming in the middle was Henry. Rey frowned and yelled for his dog but the dog whined and yapped.

"He's stuck" came the lighter voice beside him and brown eyes snapped to the blond man.

"What" Rey yelled exasperatedly. Before he could even process Emmett had already kicked his shoes, pulled off his sweaty cheap tank top and was jumping into the lake.

Rey only watched at the younger mans fast laps reached his pup before they disappeared along with Emmett down below.

Rey waited nearing the shore. The only thing that could be seen was Henry trying to stay afloat.

A cold dread went through Rey's spine and he yelled in fear as Henry suddenly went under water.  
"Henry!" But as fast as the dog goes down he comes up.

Henry quickly start swimming towards his master whining. Rey keeps watching the water for a sign, anything, that shows that Emmett was alright.

After a few beat breaths Emmett emerges flipping his now brown curls to the side before swimming to the shore. Swallowing thickly Rey turn to Henry who just reached the shore and was shaking his dripping fur.

"henry" Rey said for what it seemed the millionth time in the hour but unlike the others he was relieved. The dog whined and layer on his master's feet.

"Oh Henry" Rey cooed and crouched to scratched the damped fur.

"You're trouble, little prince" he said with no malice and with a soft smile as he scratch behind the dropped black ears. Henry licked its own nose and then open his mouth in happy pants.

Brown eyes looks up as Emmett walked up to the couple dripping wet. He flicked his now light brown hair off his face and smiled.

"Here" Emmett said and offered the broken leash that had tangled.  
Rey took it and nodded.

"You saved my dog" he said dumbfounded straining his brown eyes not to see the pale wet, muscular skin on display.

It became harder as Emmett crouch beside Rey and started to play with Henry with a big bright smile that showed perfect white teeth.

"He's too cute for me not to help him" Emmett said before looking into the brown eyes with his bright greens.  
"Or you" he added with a wink that made Rey's face start to burn.

"How about I invite you to dinner as a thank you" Rey asked bravely and Emmett smiled.

"It's a date"


End file.
